Queue de Poisson
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Sanji n'a vraiment pas de chance. Il se prend toujours sur la tronche les pires catastrophes que je me plais à inventer. Fic à chapitre  en gros, c'est pas sûr que je la finisse . ZoSan, évidemment. Entrée gratuite ! Venez nombreux !


Me r'voila les jeunes ! J'avais prévu de vous faire patienter avec un petit "apéritif" ... qui est en correction entre les mains de ma bêta-reader ... qui, elle même, est sans ordi pendant un mois. Aouch. Donc je me débrouille et poste, à la place, ce petit prologue d'une tout autre histoire. La suite mettra du temps, j'ai un job d'été qui n'est pas des plus reposants.

Bonne lecture mes amis ! (ZoSan dans les chapitres à venir ... mais vous vous en doutiez non ?)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il y a des jours, des jours comme les autres, où l'on se réveille un peu à côté de ses pompes. Ce genre de jours qui arrivent sans prévenir.

Il y a des périodes dans la vie, où tout semble aller parfaitement bien, santé, morale, tout ça, la journée de la veille fut très agréable, **normale**, la routine quoi. Mais, un matin, tout s'écroule. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune raison… ou presque.

Nous sommes à bord du Thousand Sunny, fier et élégant navire de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille ou Mugiwara. En japonais, c'est plus court. Remercions Franky d'être un génie en architecture navale, à défaut d'en être un en élégance vestimentaire.

Le soleil, encore couché, laissait paraître quelques rayons, éclairant d'un bleu pâle l'horizon de Grand Line. La nuit n'était pas vraiment finie. Et pourtant, un jeune homme sortit de son sommeil bien avant ses camarades.

Sanji, cuisinier de son état, assumait parfaitement son rôle, même si pour cela, il était condamné à se lever plus d'une heure avant le soleil afin de préparer le petit déjeuner de son équipage. Anticipation exagérée me direz vous ? Pas du tout ! Et je pense que vous savez bien pourquoi. Allez, un indice : homme caoutchouc avec estomac extensible. C'est bon ? Z'avez compris ? Parfait. Revenons au cuistot. C'est un peu pour lui qu'on est là quand même.

Sanji, jusqu'à présent allongé dans son lit (1), se redressa. Et, comme tout le monde, il avait la tête du matin, à savoir les cheveux en bataille et la moue "sourcils froncés (au singulier pour lui) et yeux mi-clos", d'un air de dire « gnéoueskejesuis ? ». Regrettant durant quelques secondes ses obligations, il se reprit rapidement. Dégageant d'un mouvement sa couverture, il releva légèrement ses jambes et posa ses pieds, par terre, à côté de ses chaussures. Chaussures qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler.

Le sommeil engourdissant ses sens, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais sa vivacité d'esprit était encore prisonnière de son sommeil passé. Son regard allait et venait de ses pieds, aux chaussures … Pieds … Chaussures … Pieds … Chaussures … PIEDS ?

« - IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

.

.

.

Un beau matin, l'équipage des Mugiwaras eut le plaisir de partager avec leur cuisinier un joyeux réveil à l'aube.

Rapidement, ils se regroupèrent, prêts à châtier la pauvre âme coupable d'avoir avorté leur doux sommeil. Mais lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Sanji, assis par terre, l'air carrément paniqué, et surtout lorsqu'ils aperçurent la raison de cette panique … leur soif de vengeance laissa place à une grande stupéfaction.

Nous voilà maintenant sur le pont du navire, le soleil a enfin daigné éclairer le ciel. Sur l'herbe tendre du Sunny, tout l'équipage s'était installé confortablement réfléchissant, chacun à leur manière, sur la situation pour le moins inconfortable de leur cuisinier.

« - GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- JE VAIS TE TUER, MARIMO ! JE TE JURE SUR TOUT CE QUE J'AI DE PLUS PRÉCIEUX QUE JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LA TÊTE ! »

Hélas, Zoro ne releva pas l'insulte, trop concentré à essayer de ne pas s'étouffer à cause de son fou-rire. Usopp, totalement ahuri, demandait des explications à Chopper, médecin et paniqué malgré lui.

« - Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrive ! Je ne comprend pas comment ça a pu arriver ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! »

Robin fixait avec intensité le jeune blond, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Intéressant … très intéressant… ». À côté d'elle, Franky prenait les choses avec légèreté et humour.

« - C'est un comble quand même ! Cuisiner poisson et devenir poisson ! C'est ça le cycle de la vie ? »

Le fou-rire du bretteur redoubla d'intensité, accompagné cette fois, par les « Yohohohohoho » stridents du musicien de service.

Nami les regarda avec sévérité avant de réconforter Sanji, et surtout, de l'empêcher d'attenter à sa propre vie en se frappant la tête contre le sol.

Jusqu'alors, le capitaine s'était tu, jaugeant la situation. Il prit son air grave, et parla.

« - Sanji… »

Son intervention aura pour effet bénéfique de calmer un tant soit peu son second.

« - … Je peux goûter ? »

Dit il, l'eau à la bouche, en regardant avec envie la queue de poisson qui remplace, dorénavant, les jambes si réputées du blondinet.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ça m'a étonné que personne d'autre n'est exploité cette idée, pourtant si intéressante, avant moi ... Mais bon, je vais pas m'en plaindre !

(1) Si on peut appeler ça un lit. Lorsque l'histoire se situe sur le Sunny, je me réfère au jeu Unlimited Cruise, puisque nous avons le grand plaisir de pouvoir se balader dessus. Et comme c'est Oda lui-même qui a participé à la conception du jeu, j'ose croire que les plans sont fidèles à ses idées. Brefouille, c'est pas vraiment des lits qu'ils ont… mais plutôt des matelas suspendus.


End file.
